1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal angle device, and in particular, to a universal angle gauge that emits a laser plane for use in three-dimensional positioning, and which cooperates with either a triangular angle gauge or a disk angle gauge for positioning operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For angle measurement in civil engineering applications, the engineer normally pulls a line from an angle gauge to measure an angle position within a short distance or a middle distance. Unfortunately, the pulled line has its own weight, so the line drops down because of gravity during long distance measurement, thereby introducing inaccuracies into the measurement. In addition, the conventional angle gauges and the associated pulled lines are typically used for shorter distance angle measurements because the measured location should be at a distance that an operator can physically reach the location. This is because it will be difficult to use the conventional angle gauges to measure locations that are at a longer distance or at locations where operator cannot physically reach (such as the top of a building, a gap between two buildings or other steep landform, etc.).
To address the problems associated with angle measurement of distant locations, optical instruments (such as telescopes for distance measurement) have been used. Unfortunately, the demarcation achieved by these optical instruments is always variable because different operators will exercise their subjective judgments, thereby leading to inconsistent results. In addition, conventional optical instruments often use tripods to aid in the measurement and positioning of landform, but tripods can be difficult and inconvenient to operate.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a universal angle device that provides convenient angle measurement and positioning work.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a low-cost yet effective universal angle device that has a simple construction and which can be positioned in a manner to minimize human errors.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a universal angle device that can be used with a triangular angle gauge and a disk angle gauge.
It is a further objective of the present invention is to provide a universal angle device that has a compact configuration that can be conveniently used in complex landform applications for angle measurement.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the present invention provides an angle measurement and distance demarcation device that has a body having a first surface, an axis which extends from the first surface, and a containing room. The device also has a rotating unit coupled for rotation about the axis, and a laser emitter. The device further includes a coupling mechanism provided around the axis and coupling the rotating unit to the body, and a power supply unit provided inside the containing room and coupled to the laser emitter for supplying power to laser emitter. The device can be used together with either a. triangular angle gauge or a disk angle gauge.